Manager Park Daily
by Halloween Chimol
Summary: Keseharian Jimin bersama ke-enam BTS. Warn! BXB/BL/Shounen-ai/Jimin!Centric
1. Episode 1

Manager Park Daily

Shounen Ai – Daily Activity – Idol Life – Romance – M-Preg

Teenager Reading

©Sophia_Lovegood

Episode 1 : Making Group – Prologue

Topi toga dengan serempak di lemparkan para mahasiswa ketika upacara kelulusan telah selesai. Setelahnya mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Mengucapkan kata ' _selamat berjuang dan sampai ketemu lagi'_ dengan gesture berpelukan dan mengelus punggung masing-masing.

Begitupun dengan halnya Jimin. Pemuda dengan tinggi minim itu tengah berpelukan dengan teman sepermainannya yang hendak menjalani Trainee di sebuah agensi yang sudah men-castingnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama Trainee Sungwoo. Perhatikan pola makan dan tetap lanjutkan dunia pendidikanmu." Nasehat Jimin. Sungwoo hanya bergumam dengan kepala yang bersandar dibahu sempit teman kecilnya itu.

"Kau juga Jiminnie. Lanjutkan kuliahmu dan carilah pekerjaan. Dan kalau bisa cari juga pacar dan segera menikah." Balasnya. Jimin langsung melepas pelukannya dan mencubit perut Sungwoo.

"Oy! Ya! Aduh~"

"Oh! Maaf ya Sungwoo. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Jimin mengejek. Sungwoo mendesis dan menatap kesal si Mochi yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Apa lihat-lihat huh?" Tanya Jimin galak. Sungwoo menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Chim-Chim!" Teriak suara berat itu. Jimin menoleh dan mendapati sang Ayah datang bersama Ibu dan Adiknya. Bonus sebuah bucket bunga cantik yang di pegang sang Adik.

"Ayah! Ibu! Junmi!" Pekiknya senang. Jimin bahkan berlari dan menerjang sang Ayah dengan pelukannya.

"Ya Tuhan Hyung! Ayah bisa mati karena kelakuanmu." Canda sang Adik. Jimin melemparkan death glare lucunya. Sang Ayah melepas pelukannya dan mengecup pelan kening anak sulungnya.

"Tak terasa, uri Jiminnie sudah besar rupanya. Rasanya, baru kemarin kau keluar dari perut Ibumu dan mengompol bersama Junmi." Ungkap sang Ayah. Baik Jimin maupun Junmi sama-sama memerah akibat perkataan sang Ayah. Hey, jangan lupakan Sungwoo yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan keluarga Park.

"Ayah jangan membuka aib masa lalu! Kan Sungwoo jadi dengar." Bisik Jimin.

"Aku sih sebenarnya sudah tau dari dulu." Jawab Sungwoo sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada langit yang indah. Jimin langsung melempar tatapan memelas pada sang Ibu.

"Ibu~! Ibu pasti memberitahukan makhluk laknat itu semua rahasiaku kan?" Tanyanya kesal. Sosok yang masih awet muda itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ya ampun Jiminnie~ jaga omonganmu nak. Lagipula, Ibu ingin bernostalgia dengan Sungwoo memangnya tak boleh?" Bela sang Ibu secara tak langsung. Sungwoo memasang pose peace dan tersenyum tampan saat Jimin sedang mencoba membunuhnya lewat tatapan mematikannya.

"Ah ini untukmu Hyung. Selamat ya! Aku jug sebentar lagi akan sarjana S1. Hyung juga harus datang ke acara kelulusanku dan membawakan bunga yang lebih indah dari ini." Ujar sang adik. Jimin menjewil pelan hidung adik kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja Junmi! Hyung akan datang. Dan akan membawakan sebuah bucket bunga yang lebih indah daripada ini." Jawab Jimin. Junmin melirik ke arah Ibunya. Dia lalu menepuk pelan pundak Jimin yang tengah menghadap kepadanya dan menunjuk ke arah Sungwoo dan Ibu mereka.

"Sungwoo, selamat ya atas kelulusannya! Ibu bangga lho!" Ujarnya sambil memeluk Sungwoo. Dapat Jimin lihat, Sungwoo nampak malu dan ragu untuk membalas pelukan Ibunya. Ya, walaupun di balas, tapi gerakannya kaku sekali.

"T-Terima kasih atas ucapannya Ahjumma." Jawab Sungwoo. Sosok itu buru-buru melepas pelukannya dan menggerakkan telunjuknya cepat.

"Tidak, tidak Ahjumma Sungwoo-ah. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali panggil aku Ibu." Ujarnya. Sungwoo membungkuk sebentar. "Maafkan aku Ahju- Ibu. Sepertinya itu masih sulit untukku. Hehehe."

"Hm~ tak apa. Oh, maaf juga Ibu tidak membawakanmu bucket bunga. Ibu tidak tau seleramu." Jawabnya.

"O-Oh tidak usah ... Bu. Aku juga tidak begitu menyukai bunga dan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengannya kok." Balasnya sopan.

"Bu! Sungwoo! Ayo kita berfoto dulu!" Teriak Jimin. Sungwoo buru-buru berjalan menghampiri Jimin dengan sang Ibu yang mengekorinya.

"Oh, Ibu punya kesenangan baru nih, selain kita." Canda sang Ayah. Sosok cantik itu kemudian mencubit pelan lengan suaminya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan." Balasnya. Sang suami menghiraukannya karena, serius, cubitan maut sang Istri lebih menyakitkan daripada jarum suntik.

"Sekarang aku tau darimana kekuatan besar Jiminnie berasal." Ungkap Sungwoo asal. Dan itu membuahkan tawa di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, kalian agak merapat." Suara sang fotografer menghentikan aksi tawa itu. Buru-buru mereka ambil posisi yang paling baik agar mendapat hasil foto yang bagus.

"Ok. Satu~ dua~ tiga! Katakan Kimchi."

"KIMCHI" Ucap mereka kompak.

 _Blizt!_

Jadilah hasil foto indah dengan posisi dari kiri, ada Ibu, Sungwoo, Junmi, Jimin dan Ayah. Dan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu.

.

Setelah sesi pemotretan singkat, keluarga Park undur diri karena kesibukan masing-masing. Jimin dan Sungwoo sendiri sibuk dengan acara kelulusan yang ada di kampusnya. Hingga malam hari dan mereka baru pulang pukul 7 malam.

Dan sinilah mereka, di sebuah trotoar jalan Seoul yang masih ramai. Sengaja berjalan kaki agar menikmati waktu berdua sebelum Sungwoo ikut Trainee.

"Ya, Jiminnie." Panggil Sungwoo. Jimin bergumam sebagai jawabannya. "Kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan?" Tanyanya. Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Belum. Rencananya aku mau istirahat dulu barang seminggu atau lebih. Tapi kalau ada tawaran, akan aku pertimbangkan." Jawab Jimin singkat. Sungwoo menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Dia memandang Jimin lalu tersenyum.

"Jiminnie! Kau mau Ramyeon di kedai biasa? Aku yang traktir." Ujarnya girang. Jimin menoleh dengan mata berbinar sambil mengangguk. "Ayo!" Semangatnya. Belum ada selangkah seseorang menepuk bahu Jimin pelan.

 _Puk!_

"Maaf, bisa aku minta waktu sebentar? 5 menit saja." Melasnya. Jimin menatap Sungwoo. Dia tidak bergeming dan malah menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Baiklah, ada apa?" Tanya Jimin to the point. Seorang lelaki bertubuh besar itu menyodorkan sebuah selebaran pada Jimin.

"Agensi kami akan mendebutkan sebuah Boy Group. Dan kami membutuhkan seorang manager dan tadi aku melihat kalian yang baru saja lulus dengan gelar Sarjana Akutansi." Jelasnya. Jimin membaca selebaran itu dengan cermat. _Big Hit Entertaiment?_ Batin Jimin.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau?" Tanyanya berharap. Sungwoo menunjuk dirinya. "Aku? Tidak. Maafkan aku, bukannya aku menolak, tapi aku sudah dapat pekerjaan." Tolaknya halus. Dan sekarang tatapan mata tampan sang pemuda hanya tertuju pada Jimin.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Jawabnya pelan. Si pemuda melebarkan kurva tampannya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau benar tertarik, datanglah ke agensi kami untuk melakukan sedikit interview dan tanda tangan persetujuan. Terima kasih." Ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang melipat selebaran itu dan memasukkanya ke saku celananya.

"Jadi makan Ramyeonnya Princess?" Goda Sungwoo. Jimin tersenyum manis pada teman kecilnya itu.

"Tentu saja Grumpy." Balasnya santai. Sungwoo membelakkan matanya.

"Ya! Dasar kurang ajar! Memangnya wajah tampanku ini mirip kurcaci pemarah itu apa?!" – Sungwoo.

"Kau yang mengibarkan bendera perang mulut terlebih dahulu Tuan Ha." – Jimin.

"Aku tidak jadi mentraktirmu Princess!" – Sungwoo.

"Bedebah kurang ajar!" – Jimin.

.

.

TBC


	2. Episode 2

Jimin memukul-mukulkan kepalanya pada bantal lucu berbentuk kepala serigala putih itu. Surai coklat terangnya sudah tak karuan bentuknya akibat terlalu banyak memukulkan kepalanya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS REPOT-REPOT DATANG INTERVIEW KEMARIN?!"

.

Manager Park Daily

Shounen Ai – Daily Activity – Idol Life – Romance – M-Preg

Teenager Reading

©Sophia_Lovegood

Episode 2 : The Fate

"Jiminnie menjadi manager? Wah! Selamat ya!" Nyonya Park nampak senang dengan berita pagi yang dibawakan sang buah hati padanya. Jimin meminum susunya malas. Iya, Jimin masih minum susu.

Katanya, dia malu pada tinggi badan Junmin yang terpaut 2 tahun darinya itu.

"Ibu! Kenapa Ibu malah senang?" Marahnya. Nyonya Park malah menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa Ibu senang? Tentu saja! Mendapat pekerjaan di zaman sekarang itu sulit sayang. Setidaknya kau harus bersyukur dengan apa yang kau dapat." Jelasnya. Jimin sebenarnya senang mendapat pekerjaan. Tapi bukan pekerjaan ini yang dia inginkan. Nyonya Park mendekati Jimin yang tengah mengunyah roti bakarnya.

"Katakan, kau akan menjadi manager apa? Aktor? Penyanyi? Model? Boyband?" Tanya wanita manis itu tidak sabaran. Jimin menelan kunyahannya lalu menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

"Eumm ..."

" _Agensi kami akan mendebutkan sebuah BoyGroup."_

Mendadak, kalimat pemuda kemarin terlintas di kepalanya. "Orang itu bilang aku akan menjadi manager dari sebuah BoyGroup baru yan-"

"BOYGROUP?! Astaga! Kyaaaa~~ Jimin-ku yang manis akan dikelilingi oleh lelaki tampan berbadan bagus!" Ujar sang Ibu heboh. Jimin menatap Ibunya (yang tengah berjoget ria di sampingnya) dengan tatapan miris.

Dia pun kembali menyuapkan roti bakarnya. Sebelum giginya membelah roti itu, ponsel Jimin yang berada di samping piring sarapannya berdering. Dia mengambil ponsel itu dengan gerakan malas.

"Siapa yang menghubungiku sepagi ini?" Tanyanya malas.

 _Eung?_

 _Unknown Number?_

Pip!

"Hallo?" Jimin menyapa sang penelpon.

" _Park Jimin-ssi? Benar?"_ Tanya sosok itu dari sebrang. Jimin membuka mulutnya dengan gerakan bodoh. Membuat roti bakar yang tersangkut di belahan bibirnya jatuh begitu saja. Gerakan selanjutnya adalah dia menepuk pelan dahinya.

 _KENAPA AKU MENGANGKAT TELEPONNYA?! DASAR PARK JIMIN BODOH!_ Batinnya marah-marah.

"Iya. Ini siapa? Dan ada perlu apa ya?" Tanya Jimin manis. Berpura-pura lupa untuk mengalihkan atensi si pemuda disebrang sana.

"Ini aku, Kwon Jaehyuk. Orang yang memberikanmu selebaran kemarin." Jawabnya. Sialan. Jimin mengumpat dalam hati.

"O-Oh, kau yang itu ya. Ha. Ha. Ha. Maaf ya, aku lupa. Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi. Saat Jimin melirik ke arah kirinya dia kaget bukan main. Ibunya sudah siap menguping semua pembicaraannya. Double kill bro! Kau tidak bisa lolos darinya Park.

"Ini soal dirimu. Karena dirimu sudah diterima resmi di agensi, kami ingin memberitahumu bahwa kami akan menjemputmu besok pukul 8 pagi. Mulai besok kau akan tinggal bersama BTS, BoyGroup yang kita bicarakan kemarin. Informasi lebih lanjutnya kami akan beritahu besok. Sampai jumpa besok, Jimin-ssi."

Pip!

Tut ... tut ... tut

Jimin memandang nanar ponselnya. Lalu dia menatap sang Ibu yang tengah berbinar-binar. "Apa? Apa katanya Jiminnie?" Tanya Nyonya Park penasaran. Jimin menghela nafas lagi.

"Besok pihak BigHit akan menjemputku karena aku akan tinggal anak-anak BoyGroup itu mulai besok." Jawab Jimin santai. Selanjutnya pekikan senang sang Ibu mendominasi ruangan. Entah kerasukan apa, Jimin pun tak tau. Dia lebih memikirkan nasibnya sekarang.

Hidup bersama orang yang tak dikenalnya (terlebih mereka lelaki). Lalu mengurus keperluan mereka dan mengatur jadwal mereka. Jimin merasa pekerjaan ini akan jadi sangat berat di pundaknya nanti.

*Next Day

Jimin memeluk sang Ibu pelan lalu melepaskannya perlahan. "Bu, Aku berangkat ya." Pamitnya. Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Jimin pelan.

"Hyung, kabari aku kalau kau senggang atau sudah sampai ya." Ujar Junmin. Jimin mengangguk. Dia lalu membungkuk hormat dan berlalu menuju sebuah mobil sambil menggeret kopernya yang berwarna Biru dongker.

Disana, Jaehyuk sudah duduk di sisi lain mobil. Saat mobil berjalan, Jaehyuk melambai dan menutup jendela mobil setelah anggota keluarga Park membalas salamnya.

"Nah, Jimin-ssi."

"Tolong jangan terlalu formal, apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja Jiminnie. Baik, aku akan memberikanmu informasi yang kemarin aku janjikan." Ujarnya sambil memberikan Jimin sebuah kertas. Jimin membaca perlahan sembari mendengar penjelasan Jaehyuk.

"Jadi yang pertama kau akan tinggal dengan BTS. Karena kami tinggal di apartemen sewaan, kami putuskan agar kau tinggal bersebelahan dengan BTS saja. Apa kau keberatan?" Tanyanya. Jimin menggeleng pelan.

"Kedua, seluruh jadwal panggung, libur, dan acara lainnya murni kau yang melakukan. Atau kau bisa meminta BTS sendiri untuk menentukan jadwal mereka. Ketiga dan yang paling penting, kau harus ada dimanapun BTS berada. Paham?" Tanyanya.

Alis Jimin menukik bingung. "Kemanapun?" Tanyanya. Jaehyuk mengangguk. "Iya, contohnya saat debut stage, pembuatan music video atau fanmeeting." Jelasnya. Ahh ... begitu rupanya. Batin Jimin paham. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan tanpa di sadarinya.

"Mungkin hanya sekedar itu saja. Selanjutnya, mari kita memperkenalkanmu pada gedung agensi, dorm BTS dan kamarmu. Kita mulai dari dorm BTS."

_Other Place

Suara pengering rambut yang menusuk telinga di hiraukan pemuda yang tengah dirias itu. Nafasnya teratur dan matanya tertutup rapat. Oh, sepertinya faktor kelelahan membuat si pemuda itu tertidur. Sedangkan salah satu asisten make up memegangi kepalanya agar hasil rambutnya kelihatan bagus.

Ada pula yang tengah di poleskan make up, tapi si pemuda sendiri sibuk dengan kegiatannya menulis lagu. Dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya seperti, mendengarkan musik, fitting baju dan berbincang ringan satu sama lain.

Ceklek!

Sang Boss memasuki ruang make up anak didiknya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat mereka terkejut.

"Jungkook-ah! Bangun! Ada Sajangnim." Bisik sang asisten. Jungkook (yang tengah tertidur) segera bangun dan ikut memberi salam bersama para Hyungnya. Sang Boss mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan menepuk pelan pundak Jungkook.

"Kau pasti lelah. Tak apa, jangan terlalu tegang denganku." Ujarnya lembut. Lalu pandangannya di arahkan kembali pada pemuda lainnya. "Aku kemari hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa kalian sudah dapat manager."

Dan secara spontan mereka berseru ria. "Sajangnim, kapan dia akan kemari?" Tanya si Blonde. Si Boss berdesis pelan. "Aku tak tau kapan dia ketempat kalian, karena dia baru saja di jemput oleh pihak kita." Jawabnya.

"Ah, siapa namamu? Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku melupakan namamu lagi." Tanyanya dengan senyum jenaka. Yang di tanya hanya memberikan fake smile.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung Sajangnim. Tapi sekarang, nama panggungku V." Ujarnya. Ada setengah nada bangga di dirinya, tapi sebagian lainnya merupakan rasa kesal yang tak tersampaikan pada sang Boss.

"Baiklah, maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian. Tunggulah manager kalian ok?" Dan setelah itu, si Boss keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan udara gembira pada para pemuda yang masih sangat muda itu.

.

Ceklek!

Pintu dibuka. Jimin memasuki ruangan itu perlahan. Dan wajahnya mendadak menjadi sweatdrop. _Astaga_. Batinnya mulai bereaksi.

"Ini dorm BTS. Maaf ya kalau 'sedikit' berantakan." Ujar Jaehyuk tanpa dosa. Jimin lagi-lagi memberikan fake smilenya pada Jaehyuk. Memang sih, 'sedikit' berantakan. Sepatu yang tak karuan urutannya dan tergeletak di rak, baju dimana-mana, dapur yang berantakan, kamar yang penuh dengan dan sesak serta banyak lagi.

 _Ewww_. Batin Jimin jijik. Apakah laki-laki dari kaum _Top_ selalu seperti ini? Tanyanya dalam hati. "Baiklah, sekarang mari kita ke kamarmu lalu habis itu kita temui BTS." Jaehyuk mengintrupsi kegiatan _mari-menjelajah-hutan_ Jimin.

"E-Eh? Aku akan langsung bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya Jimin kaget. Jaehyuk dengan santainya menganggukkan kepala.

"Tentu saja! hari debut mereka tinggal hitungan hari saja." Tambahnya. _Ibu, Jimin mau pulanggg~_ batinnya merengek.

_Studio A

Alunan musik hip-hop Korea mengalun dan menggema di seluruh studio. Suara dari kamera dan blitz yang keluar darinya ikut menghiasi ruangan. Satu per satu dari anggota BoyGroup itu menunggu giliran selagi pemuda yang terlupakan, Kim Taeyung aka V memulai photoshoot individunya.

"Ok, lihat ke arah kanan bawah V-ssi. Ya! Seperti itu! Tahan. Tahan." Instruksi fotografer itu seakan menjadi perintah kuat bagi pemuda itu.

"Wah! Percayakah kau kalau dia Taehyung?" Tanya pemuda berkacamata itu pada temannya.

"Kau tau Namjoon-ah? Terkadang, apa yang akan ditampilkan di publik akan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada di kehidupan nyata. Noonaku berkata bergitu soalnya." Balas Hoseok. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja keduanya menganga melihat perubahan Taehyung.

Dia menjadi lebih tampan.

"Ok, selanjutnya!"

"Aku duluan Hyung." Namjoon pamit. Berganti Taehyung yang di samping Hoseok sekarang.

"Kerja bagus Tae." Puji Hoseok. Taehyung hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu berdiri di samping Hoseok. Tapi, setiap 5 menit sekali, kepalanya dia tolehkan ke arah pintu masuk studio.

"Apa yang sedang kau tunggu?" Tanya Hoseok penasaran. Taehyung berbalik dan nyengir tampan. "Aku tak sabar akan managerku Hyung! Apa dia akan jadi seorang Hyungku atau akan jadi adikku." Jawabnya.

"Sabarlah, kan dia sedang di jemput. Ada baiknya kalau kau tidur sebentar sebelum memulai foto grup." Taehyung mengangguk dan pergi ke ruang make up. Jujur, Hoseok juga penasaran. Manager, yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Hoseok adalah tinggi, tampan dan berwibawa.

Tapi ... kadang ekspetasi selalu jauh dari realita bukan?

*Beberapa saat kemudian*

Para member bergaya swag saat foto grup. Tatapan tajam nan dalam saling dilemparkan member pada kamera. Visual mereka pun menjadi poin tambah dalam grup.

"Ok! Istirahat 10 menit. Kerja bagus, boys." Photogafer itu memberikan pujian pada Group Rookie itu. Dan seluruh member dengan hormat membungkuk pada seluruh staff yang di temuinya.

"Hyung, managerya mana?" Itu Jungkook, bertanya sambil meneguk sisa air mineralnya.

"Sabar Jungkook-ah. Staff Hyung bilang kalau jalanan sedang agak macet sekarang." Jawab Seokjin sambil memainkan ponselnya. Jungkook mendengus sebal. Rasanya dia tidak sabar menemui manager barunya itu.

Ceklek!

"Jaehyuk Hyung!" Serempak, seluruh member membungkuk hormat. Dan Jaehyuk membalasnya pelan.

"Baik BTS, kalian siap dengan manager kalian?" Tanyanya. Mendadak, Yoongi maju kedepan.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Kau bilang macet!" Sergahnya. Jaehyuk menghela nafas, "Aku mengirim itu sejak satu jam yang lalu Yoongi-ah." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian belum siap?" Tanya Jaehyuk.

"Tidak Hyung, hanya saja kami terkejut." Jawab Namjoon. Jaehyuk tersenyum, "Jangan terlalu kaku, karena aku mendapat manager yang serupa dengan kalian. Park Jimin-ssi ayo masuk!" Ucapnya agak meninggi.

Yang dilihat pertama kali adalah sosok lelaki kecil berambut Coklat dan berwajah manis tengah membungkuk pada mereka. "Annyeong haseyo, Park Jimin imnida. Mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya.

Baik BTS, maupun Jimin sama-sama terpana. BTS yang kaget dengan kehadiran makhluk mungil yang resmi menjabat sebagai managernya dan Jimin yang kaget dengan visual mereka masing-masing.

Apakah mereka boneka? Kenapa tampan sekali? – Jimin.

Serius?! Lelaki kecil ini manager kita?! –BTS.

.

.

.

END

 **#Talk_Corner**

 **Akhirnya! Fyuh~ *lap keringet* gue baliiik~ kenapa gue tulis End? Karena sesi pertemuannya udah kelar. Jadi, rencananya gue bakal bikin ini FF acak dan berdasarkan kronologi BTS.**

 **Nanti gue bakal kasih keterangan tanggal dan tahun berapa itu kejadiannya (kalo gue inget :v). Udah itu aja sih, selebihnya gue laper. Belon makan :D ada yang mau ngasih makan gue? :v**


End file.
